The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus of blade""s raw material used for a paper blanking die for manufacturing paper box and the like and an automatic cutting system employing this cutting apparatus, and more particulaly to a multi-purpose cutting apparatus capable of obtaining various cutting patterns in a single system and an automatic cutting system thereof.
The blanking die used for cutting out and forming a paper pattern for manufacturing a paper box and the like consists of a board made of a plate material of wood and the like, and a multiplicity of blades, i.e., so called Thomson blade, to be inserted along a plane outline of a desiring paper box on the board. The blade""s raw material is a plate material of band shape, on which blade portion(s) of a single blade at its one side or double blades at both sides are formed, and which passes through a number of cutting and bending operations and thereafter it is fixed by insering into pierced groove formed with a predetermined plane form by a laser process on the board such that said blade portion(s) are protruded with a predetermined height. And, the cut area shape of the blade""s raw material may either have a lip shape directed to inward or outward in accordance with the requirement, or a notch or bridge cutting which cuts off as much as a predetermined width is also carried out.
Heretofore, in order to obtain various cut pattern in one blade""s raw material as above, a cutting apparatus as much as the number required to the cutters corresponding to its cutting patterns had to be prepared and then the work had to be done by moving these in turn, or the work has to be done by continuously changing the cutter at one cutting apparatus. A multi-prupose cutting apparatus has been known which has been provided with a plurality of cutters for such as straight line cutting, lip cutting or bridge cutting in radial form to a rotatable supporting means, and then carried out a desired cutting work by rotating one cutter of them to a working position.
However, even in this multi-purpose cutting apparatus, in order to work by changing to other different cutter, once cut blade has to be removed from a working position and then a cutter fixing means which has been fixed has to be released and thereafter a work has to be carried out with the changed cutter. Accordingly, there has been a disadvantage that in case where various cutters have to be used, the work had to be frequently stopped and then the cutter had to be changed.
And, in manufacturing a blanking die, a precision and automatized manufacturing of the blanking die has been proceeded up to a considarable level, by designing a plane pattern of desired paper pattern at CAD and by working a pierced groove of the board by using a laser processor on the basis of the prepared CAD design data.
However, in a field for cutting and bending the blade raw material to be inserted by, fitting in the pattern to the pierced groove of the blanking die formed by an automatized system such as laser processor, the automation is stil inadequate in many parts and substantially it depends on a skill of an operator. As an atempt for the automation of the cutting work, heretofore various systems have been offered, but an automatized system capable of continuously obtaining various cutting patterns in a single equipment has not been yet developed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve the problems of such conventional blade""s raw material cutting apparatus as above, and to provide a multi-purpose cutting apparatus capable of continuously executing the cutting work of various patterns without frequent changing of cutters in a single apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose cutting apparatus capable of automatically working by cutting the blade""s raw material to various cutting patterns on the basis of an inputted data from a CAD system and the like.
In order to attain above objects, the multi-purpose cutting apparatus of blade for die cutting in accordance with the present invention comprises: cutters of more than two kinds having mutually different cutting out or cutting off patterns arranged side by side in lateral to a feeding direction of the blade""s raw material; a cutter guiding section for guiding each cutter so as to be able to perpendicularly move against a plane of said blade""s raw material; pressing means for perpendicularly moving and pressing any one of said cutters toward the plane of said blade""s raw material; a cutter die for supporting said blade""s raw material against the pressing force of said cutter and simultaneously executing a cutting work of the blade""s raw material by interacting with said cutter; and cutter selecting means for selecting such that only any one of said cutters is pressed by said pressing means. Here, each cutter is made so as to be moved to return resiliently by a spring, so that a returning of the cutter can be simply made.
And, the cutter selecting means preferably includes: a hydraulic pressure member which is placed between the pressing means and said each cutter and makes such that a cutting work by the cutter can be done by transfering a pressing force of said pressing means to a corresponding cutter; hydraulic pressure member driving means for selectively moving said each hydraulic member to any one position among said pressing force transferable position and a position which does not transfer the pressing force so as to make the cutting work to be impossible; and control means for controlling said hydraulic pressure member driving means. And, said hydraulic pressure member driving means further preferably includes a fluid pressure cylinder such as an air cylinder which is fixedly attached to said each cutter and for forwardly or backwardly moving said corresponding hydraulic pressure member perpendicularly to the pressing direction of said pressing member. Control means of said hydraulic pressure driving means includes selection switching means for selectively driving each correspondinbg hydraulic pressure member driving means of said cutters, so that the selection switching operation can be easily executed. It is advantageous to make the hydraulic pressure member to be moved to forward and backward on the hydraulic plane of said each cutter.
In relation to the different working position of said each cutter, it is desirable to include means for controlling a cutting position of the blade""s raw material, for instance, a correcting and comlementing scale rules so as to easily compensate a feeding quantity of the blade""s raw material and to be able to execute the cutting work.
Other than the cutter for cutting work of the blade""s raw materal, it is desirable to include cutting-off cutters for various notch processing, in order to form a thin and long notch for reducing a working or bending force of the bridge portion, or to form a marking for indicating a bending position in a bending machine. Particularly, the bending can be easily executed at a exact position in a post bending work by a marking cutter capable of exactly forming the bending posotion;
In order to accomplish the multi-purpose automatic cutting of the blade""s raw material, in a blade""s raw material automatic cutting system including said cutting apparatus for cutting out or working by cutting off of the blade""s raw material for a blanking die; the invention provides a blade""s raw material automatic cutting system comprising: a blade""s raw material feeding device for feeding in measuring way the blade""s raw material to be cut out and worked to said cutting device; working data inputting means for inputting the data with regard to kinds of cutting work to execute a working by cutting out or cutting off to the blade""s raw material and a position of working by cutting out or cutting off, a bending position and a bending condition; and a control device for controlling said cutting device and the blade""s raw material feeding means on the basis of said inputted working data.
Here, said blade""s raw material feeding means may include a pair of feeding rollers for resiliently pressing and contacting by placing the blade""s raw material to between them, and a driving motor for rotatably driving said feeding rollers in measuring way. And, said working data inputting means includes data converting means which receives a pattern designing data of paper patterns to be cut off by a blade or a laser working data of paper box blanking die whereby converts into said data for working by cutting, so that the data made at CAD and the like can be directly utilized to the cutting work of the blade""s raw material. And, said control means includes a material property data memory for storing a material property data of the blade""s raw material such as an expansion coefficient data of the blade""s raw material in accordance with the bending condition, and the position of working by cutting out or cutting off or a bending position in response to said inputted working data is compensated on the basis of said data stored to the material property data memory, so that some operation error of material cutting and bending or a loss of the material are reduced and a desired cutting and bending work can be carried out at an exact position.